Green Eyed Nat
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha watches Bruce and Valkyrie's small reunion.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bruce!"

A tall, long haired brunette woman with a bottle of alcohol in her hands called the scientist out from the crowd a little too loudly.

The Avengers were in the middle of discussing another plan against Thanos when Thor unexpectedly stepped inside the room along with a number of Asgardian warriors by his side.

"Valkyrie!"

Bruce, who was sitting beside Natasha on the couch, stands up and blurts the woman's name with equal volume out of surprise. Valkyrie walks towards the man to give him a hug in addition to her previous greeting. He pats her back gently as they embraced.

Natasha silently watches the scene in front of her. It's the first time she sees Bruce in the arms of another woman she's not acquainted with. It was very clear that they know each other well and their small reunion makes everything inside her boil.

"Oh wow! I never thought I'd see you again!" He enthusiastically says when the skinship ends.

"Yeah me too. I was a waste when Thor found me. Glad to know you're here too," Valkyrie replies with a wide smile on her face.

Natasha's eyes scan the woman from head to toe. Her heart is beating fast and her breathing is starting to shallow. She feels extremely bitter and she doesn't even care that she's staring at them for way too long now. Her concentration, however, was interrupted when she hears some murmuring beside her.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting."

"I know!"

She knows exactly to whom those voices belong to and as much as she hates to move her eyes away from what's in front of her, she quickly turns to her side to see Tony whispering something to Clint. Both men were startled and started to say random senseless things to each other. She glares at the both of them before turning her attention back to Bruce and his friend.

Thor asks all of them to move in closer so he can start to introduce the new additions to their team.

Bruce faces Natasha to offer her a hand as she stands up but she rolls her eyes at him and ignores him completely as she makes her way towards Thor.

"What was that about?" Bruce asks in confusion and the men close to him laughs.

"You my friend, are in a heap of trouble. Goodluck buddy," Tony says as he walks away.

"It was nice knowing you, Banner," Clint smirks and joins the others.

"What? What did I do?" Bruce was left alone, he was entirely puzzled. He was clueless. He stands there for another minute before the idea hits him hard. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor started to aquaint everyone to his companions. Bruce was unable to catch everyone else's name but he got there just in time to hear the last person introduced.

"This lady over here is Brunhilde, she's a Valkyrie. Don't be fooled by her good looks, she can bring you down anytime. She's a very competent warrior," The god of thunder said with pride. "She also kept Banner company during his time in Sakaar."

" _Oh my god Thor! That sure isn't helping me right now!"_ Bruce thought as he smiled helplessly among the crowd. He's unable to see the look on Natasha's face as she's in front of him but he saw Tony and Clint pursed their mouths to a smirk.

The female assassin was impassive but she raised an eyebrow at Thor's final words and although it was only done in a split second, the nosy spectators surely didn't miss it, thus adding it to the cause of their non verbal response.

"Yeah, we go all the way back. I'm his angry girl. He's the best one I had," Valkyrie tells everyone refering to the Hulk and her getting the best scrapper award by having the other guy as the toughest contender in Sakaar but it surely didn't sound like that to the others as intended.

"Ooww!" Tony and Clint unapologetically reacted at the same time, bumping their elbows together. Natasha swears she regrets not knocking them out earlier when she had the chance. Correction, she should have finished them off a long time ago. She doesn't pay any attention to them though as her focus is on the other woman in the room, waiting for her to say something more about her time with Bruce. The scientist on the other hand, wanted nothing else but to turn her around and explain that Brunhilde was talking about the Hulk. He watched from behind as she moved her arms up to cross it under her chest.

"Stark, does this place have enough accommodations for my dear friends?" Thor turned to ask the owner of the facility.

"Yes, Yes ofcourse. The other rooms in your floor are unoccupied, they can crash there," Tony said quickly, his face showing clear signs of amusement.

"Let's catch up later then Bruce. You know where to find me," Valkyrie said to him, it was purely platonic. He can't form any words out of shock so he just flashed a forced smile. His mind was in a complete mess, he can't believe what's going on, he wanted all of this to stop, he wanted to clear out all of the misconstrued things said but the conversations were happening way too fast.

Natasha internally struggled for control at the other female's words. She wanted to kick the chair beside her and send it flying across the other side of the room.

"By the way, anyone wants some popcorn?" Stark casually offered out loud. "Barton?"

"Yes and a recliner chair please," The archer replied willingly with a grin.

The newly arrived reinforcements decided to check out their temporary living spaces and the meeting was fully posponed.

Natasha exited the room in a somewhat sprinting gait. Bruce trailed close behind her.

"Nat! Nat! Wait!"

She ignored him. She reached her room, intending to shut the door with a bang but he was able to catch it before it hit the threshold. He stepped in and closed the door gently.

"Nat, it's not what it looks like," He started, she sat on the couch and removed her shoes. Face as stoic as ever.

"She's a friend, more of the Hulk actually. and..." He was unable to finish for she interrupted him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She nonchalantly asked, perfectly hiding what she truly feels.

"Because you're acting like your jea.. it's making you uncomfortable," He tells her honestly but chose his words carefully.

"I'm just tired. I want to sleep," She replied, faking a yawn. He takes it as a cue for him to leave.

He opened the door and unsuspectedly saw the warriors on the other side. They're touring the facility.

"Oh hey Bruce! This you're place?" Brunhilde questioned him.

Bruce was about to answer but all of a sudden he felt soft hands move towards his belly, arms on each sides of his waist. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"It's actually ours. Have a great tour," Natasha responded and she pulled him back inside, closing the door once again.

"Uhm, I thought you said you were going to bed?" He loved the feeling of her embrace from behind. He placed his arms over hers and she allowed him to entwine their fingers together.

"I didn't tell you to leave," She buried her face in his back, tightening her grip around him. She's still irritated but she can't let him spend his time with anyone else.

"I'm yours exclusively, Nat," He told her earnestly, she didn't say anything back but he felt her smile. He turned around and he pulled her close, they kissed, and they hugged each other tight.

"Please don't scare me like that again," He said once their lips separate.

"I can't say I won't," She pouted her lips and she tugged his head back down for another kiss. "You're mine Bruce."

"I'm all yours, Nat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So anyone knows if Banner's still alive?" Tony asked cheerfully as he sits himself on a chair in between Clint and Steve, who were eating dinner at one of the tables in the dining hall.

The captain looked at him seriously, he frowned at what he said. "We are in a middle of a war, Stark. Why would Banner be dead anyway?"

Tony smiled smugly, he confirms his notion that the captain is also nosy at times. He carefully looked sideways then around the room to make sure that what he'll say would not reach the person involved.

"Cause you know, there's a green eyed Natasha lurking around the corners of this facility," He wiggled his eyebrows as he blurted out his response. Clint laughed out loud.

Bruce entered the room, his face was glowing, and he walked towards them.

"Oh speaking of the hot scientist. How are you buddy? We were so worried about you," Tony placed an arm over him.

"Uhm, thanks for your concerns. They were truly heartwarming. But I came in here cause I really just want to say, Tony, Clint. It was really nice knowing both of you and goodluck," He dramatically said before turning around to leave the room.

Both men stared as he walked away and when he was finally out of sight, they faced each other, and all they can say was "Oh shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope this was able to live up to your expectations :)**


End file.
